<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>合格的超级英雄不会接受差别对待 by PIGGIEWEN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397788">合格的超级英雄不会接受差别对待</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN'>PIGGIEWEN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aquaman (2018), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>海底闹内讧，正联跟着收拾烂摊子。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>合格的超级英雄不会接受差别对待</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>电影《海王》同步时间线</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我们到底还得清多久的垃圾？”</p><p>巴里几近咆哮着发出这声质问的同时克拉克正好从他头顶飞过，他们一前一后地将三大块已经处理压缩好的垃圾丢进了焚化炉，韦恩科技垃圾分类机器人围绕在他们的周围无声工作着，克拉克跟着巴里的问题扫了一眼周围却也没给出回应——尽管他也很想知道，而不肯就此罢休的巴里随手扯过了一个机器人：</p><p>“你们就没人去联系一下亚瑟吗？”只能将机器人作为发泄出口的巴里瞪圆了眼睛晃起了机器人的“脖子”，他知道机器人眼睛中的摄像头能将他的崩溃实时传达给勇敢为清理垃圾负起责任的蝙蝠侠。说真的，一开始体会到被民众和政府需要、被不停表扬“闪电侠是具有社会责任心的超级英雄”的滋味的确不错，但在昼夜不停地解决了那么多垃圾后，巴里开始愈发迫切地认为这事必须得从源头入手了：</p><p>“海里的问题难道不该由他解决？”</p><p>“前提是我们能联系得到他。”</p><p>克拉克动作轻柔地把机器人从巴里手中解救了出来，他落到地上，替布鲁斯回答了巴里的问题。他听着通讯器那头布鲁斯对此只是意味不明地吭了一声于是猜想他对自己这会儿的“临时发言人”身份并没有太多意见。</p><p>“连你都找不到？”巴里的眼睛不仅没能得到片刻休息反而因此瞪得更大了，在他的概念里，地球上理应没有超人搜寻不到的人才对，“嘿，布鲁斯，你们确定不是在和我开玩笑吗？”</p><p>“不是。”</p><p>这回，回答巴里的是响在通讯器中简短利落的低沉嗓音，布鲁斯和克拉克在不同的地方同一时间挑了挑眉毛，而巴里看向面前扁了扁嘴略显无奈的超人，对身处垃圾山的自己渺茫的未来更感绝望。这场垃圾噩梦困扰他们已经足足三天有余了，如同灾难片中的戏剧化情节一般，一夜之间，异常的海啸如有预谋一样依次席卷了大片陆地。在众说纷纭的讨论中，显然只有他们几个人才清楚那位沈博士听来可笑的理论并不是什么天方夜谭——谁让他们身边就有个真真正正的、能够和鱼说话的人。然而这些想法也仅限于私下，尽管布鲁斯也清楚找到亚瑟未必就能解决这场灾祸所引发的一连串问题，但至少，他相信他们能通过亚瑟得知一些缘由。然而他们谁也没想到亚瑟却偏偏在这种关键时刻短暂地“消失”在了这颗星球上，遍布全球的卫星也好、克拉克也好戴安娜也好谁也没能寻觅到他的踪迹。鉴于他们默契地不想因此冒昧打扰到亚瑟的父亲，所以直到正义联盟为这场“天灾”进行善后的第五天，他们才被动地从意大利方面得到了一些亚瑟的消息，只可惜等他们赶到西西里岛时，留给他们的只剩半个岛屿的满目疮痍，而他们除了从惊魂未定的路人口中探听一些亚瑟所作出的英雄事迹之外、他的行踪依然是个待解的谜题。</p><p> </p><p>“好在看起来暂时不会再有新一轮海啸了。”</p><p>克拉克把最后一袋垃圾装上飞机，他松了口气，和布鲁斯一起望向了无波无澜的海平面。空旷的海边景色很美，可他们谁也没有好好欣赏一番的心思。这是他们在欧亚大陆交接处几座人口不多的小镇中忙碌的最后一站，信息传送的落后和政府的忽视让这儿本就不多的居住者们苦不堪言，于是在西西里岛处理完那一大片狼藉后，克拉克和布鲁斯又赶来了这里帮忙。韦恩集团的先进设备显然不是那么容易运进来，所以到了最后，他们依旧还是靠克拉克付出了相当多的体力才将这些垃圾全部清理干净，但这还不算完，这些壮观的垃圾将经由韦恩企业提供的各项设备进行分类、回收、还有各种程序繁琐的无污染处理——毕竟这些堆成山的麻烦里，光是韦恩制造出的垃圾就占了相当可观的数量。</p><p>“希望如此。”坐在驾驶舱中的布鲁斯看了眼在他身边的位置坐下的克拉克后又重新专注于面前的电子屏幕，“在自然面前，我们确实太渺小了。”</p><p>“只能期待维克和戴安娜这会儿已经找到一些亚瑟的去向。”克拉克将视线投向和布鲁斯一致的方向，那上面为了给海啸善后所付出的金钱数额正随着布鲁斯好看的手指迅速往更大的数字叠加着，说真的，如果这是韦恩企业的股票涨幅而不是要从布鲁斯口袋里掏出的钱，他会很为布鲁斯高兴的。他默默凝视了一会儿布鲁斯的侧脸，又跟着说：“否则这个数字会越来越惊人的。”</p><p>“人类总得为这些年对海洋犯下的错误做出些补偿。”计算告一段落的布鲁斯将平板收好，他抿直的唇线像是在告诉克拉克这些数字对他来说不值一提。只是他并不知道，自己每一次面对庞大金额所表现出的淡然，总能让克拉克的心里不是滋味，因为这会不停让他想起布鲁斯从来不曾提及却明明都该算到他头上的那些支出并时不时勾起一些他不敢付诸行动的念头。。</p><p>“但都让你来补偿可就不太公平了。”克拉克心里这么想着，顺口也就说了出来，等发现布鲁斯瞥过来的眼神带着不解时，他立刻转移了话题：“所以这些数字里包含西西里岛的善后预估费用吗。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“那部分是多少钱？”</p><p>“至少一亿美金。”那个光是听着就令人咋舌的数字在布鲁斯口中显得波澜不惊，他看了眼克拉克扭曲了那么几秒的面孔，又解释，“古建筑的修缮远比现代建筑要耗时耗力得多。”</p><p>克拉克不出声地默念了一遍，事实上，每次有新的战损清单出来，他都会忍不住把那些数字和自己从阿尔弗雷德那儿打听来的某些数字进行比较，他在脑中快速对比了一下，很快又接着问：</p><p>“我可以问问你准备把这些都算在亚瑟头上吗？”</p><p>“在弄清楚原因之前当然不会。”</p><p>克拉克咽回了那句“我现在一点也不想帮亚瑟祈祷这事和他无关”，就算明知亚瑟是个看起来和他差不多的穷光蛋（这并不妨碍克拉克始终认为自己比亚瑟有钱得多），他也希望到头来不要又是只有布鲁斯独自消化那些惊人的开销。</p><p>然而当他们又在世界各国打包了三天的垃圾再回到哥谭时，克拉克开始对自己坚定的想法产生了动摇。</p><p>“听说你们都急着想见到我？”全身上下都焕然一新的亚瑟•库瑞握着三叉戟、对走向他的人张开了双臂，他的脸上洋溢着的张扬的喜悦则将刚从垃圾堆中逃离的两个人的灰头土脸衬托得更加狼狈，“我的新战甲怎么样？”</p><p>“哇哇！布鲁斯你知道吗？”没等克拉克和布鲁斯对这突如其来的状况有所表态，早已听完整个故事的巴里欢快地跳了出来，他绕着亚瑟转个不停并大声吆喝起来：</p><p>“亚瑟他现在可是七海之王了！”</p><p>“我收回我之前说的话。”布鲁斯走在一脸惊讶的克拉克身侧，他歪过脑袋，一边打量着金光闪闪的“失踪人口”、一边用只有克拉克才能听见的声音小声嘀咕道：</p><p>“这些账都会算在亚瑟头上。”</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟瞅着正襟危坐于他对面的布鲁斯开始回忆他和这只蝙蝠之间的气氛什么时候这么紧张过，要他比较的话，就算是在冰岛第一次见面那会儿，他们之间也没有过这么令他坐立不安的氛围。</p><p>“既然你现在已经成了伟大的国王……”没让这诡异的安静持续太久，布鲁斯选择直接进入主题，“想必你可以为亚特兰蒂斯对陆地所造成的损害负责了。”</p><p>“这话是什么意思？”</p><p>“就是你听起来的意思。”布鲁斯严肃地沉着脸，不想去戳穿亚瑟的明知故问，“还有你对西西里古城造成的破坏，我这边计算出的金额是……”</p><p>“嘿，嘿！等一下！你现在是在问我要钱？”亚瑟先是“腾”地站了起来，等发现自己似乎并不具备大喊大叫的底气后，他又在有点慌乱的指手画脚中乖乖坐了回去，“你是没听懂那些事情经过吗？海啸那些事儿都是亚特兰蒂斯的上一任国王干的，上一任！你明白上一任的意思吗？还有在西西里，我是被追杀的，我是受害者，亚特兰蒂斯人才是坏人！”</p><p>极有耐心听完亚瑟这一大串论述的布鲁斯脸上的表情并没有任何变化，他能理解亚瑟无法接受这些赔偿要算到他头上——他在陆地上的时间太少，联盟最近经由大家商讨后通过的一些规定他也没能参与进来，但凡他参与了，布鲁斯认为他在西西里时一定会更小心一些的。</p><p>“我会把账单的明细列给你，等你看过后……”</p><p>“这太过分了！”</p><p>亚瑟拍着桌子站了起来，他那瞬间张大的瞳孔生动地控诉着“冷酷无情蝙蝠侠”，是他离开陆地太久了吗？这还是他认识的那个被他扔到墙上还会微笑着掏出一叠钱递给他的超级富豪吗？</p><p>“你觉得这样就能唬住我？”亚瑟转了转眼珠，很快找到了指摘布鲁斯的切入点，“别以为我不知道，那个氪星小子曾经弄塌了你的一幢大楼！为什么你从不找他要钱？” </p><p>布鲁斯的半边脸果然隐约地抽动了一下，他咳了一声，避开了亚瑟满含冤屈的目光：</p><p>“你们的情况不一样。”</p><p>“有什么不一样？就因为我能和鱼说话而他不能？”亚瑟原地蹦跳了一下，语气又立刻变得哀怨起来，“你不能这样对我，你可是蝙蝠侠！”</p><p>“那又怎么了？”</p><p>要不是最近支出的钱款实在惊人，布鲁斯还真要为眼前这个新任七海之王为了钱苦苦挣扎的一面给逗笑了。</p><p>“嘿！蝙蝠侠！蝙蝠侠可是超级英雄！”亚瑟手舞足蹈了起来，“超级英雄怎么可以对自己的同伴差别对待？这不是一个合格的超级英雄该做的事。”</p><p>看着布鲁斯用力地眨了眨眼睛后缓和下来的神情，亚瑟差点以为自己有理有据的论调真的令对方回心转意了。然而他还没来得及继续他的说服，神色柔和了不少的布鲁斯慢悠悠地从身后拿出了一张什么推到了亚瑟面前：</p><p>“你的这张目前是四亿美金，我已经尽可能帮你减小这个数字了。”布鲁斯语速缓慢，态度温和，“合格的超级英雄应当勇于承担责任，另外，超级英雄的钱也不是凭空变出来的。巴里和戴安娜同样在我这儿积压了不少账单。” </p><p>亚瑟不可置信地看了一眼账单——真真正正的、纸质的、账单！他揪着头发抓狂似的叽里咕噜叫嚷了一会儿，等发现布鲁斯还是无动于衷地坐在那里，他还是颓丧地抽过了账单嘟囔道：</p><p>“难怪我的人民会说人类都是丑陋的鮟鱇鱼。”</p><p>“五亿。”</p><p>“布鲁斯•韦恩！”亚瑟强迫自己深呼吸了几个回合，权衡利弊过后，他决定保留自己作为七海之王的气度——何况他不会忘记超人就在他们的附近，“……亚特兰蒂斯的宝物可以吗？也许我下次上岸时可以想办法顺点上来……珍珠怎么样？说起来你知道吗，只要温度合适，原来真的有一个品种的人鱼流出的眼泪会变成珍珠。”</p><p>“能变现的我都不介意。”布鲁斯还是尽量端着公事公办的模样，不过他垂下来的眼尾已经让他的神态看起来俏皮了不少，“希望下次见面时能看到你的实际行动，到时我会很愿意听你多说一些和亚特兰蒂斯有关的趣事。”</p><p>亚瑟不忿地磨着牙齿，离开的时候，他狠狠地瞪了一眼正巧推门而入的氪星幸运免单男。克拉克压抑下夹杂着些许幸灾乐祸的笑意冲着亚瑟的背影友好地道了别，而后他在布鲁斯要离开房间前拦下了他：</p><p>“有件事我很好奇。”</p><p>布鲁斯不甚在意地眯了眯眼睛示意克拉克问下去。</p><p>“就像亚瑟问的那样，为什么你从不和我清算我造成的那些破坏？”克拉克毫不掩饰自己听完了布鲁斯和亚瑟全部对话的事实，“据我了解，光是我弄坏的卫星和大楼价值就远超你报给亚瑟的数字了。”</p><p>布鲁斯显然没想到克拉克会毫无预兆地再次提起这些往事。上一次克拉克向他问起有关于战后赔偿的事情还是在他替玛莎把农场买回去的那天，布鲁斯仍然记得那天他以假装的愠怒勉强终结了克拉克的追问，不过今天，堵在他身前截住他去路的克拉克怎么看都不会被轻易糊弄：</p><p>“我不会和你清算这些的。”眼神飘忽的布鲁斯往后退开了一大步，“你连工作都没有。”</p><p>“所以你现在是在小瞧我？”克拉克嘴边泛起笑意，眼神却刻意变得凌厉，“别忘了我家还有个农场。”</p><p>“农场的收入对玛莎来说很重要。”</p><p>“那么你就是在可怜我？”</p><p>“当然不是！”</p><p>布鲁斯提高了声量果断否认，这让他不得不直视向克拉克以表达自己的真诚，只是他的眼神才被克拉克紧紧抓住，他就感到了些许后悔。</p><p>——因为克拉克蓝色的眼睛里涌动着的期待正前所未见的浓烈。</p><p>“那是为什么？”</p><p>“……就只是不需要而已。”布鲁斯勉强别开目光，又往后退，“你没必要执着于这个问题。”</p><p>“为什么没必要？”克拉克毫不怀疑布鲁斯•韦恩能言善辩，所以他愈发想弄清楚此刻这个老道精明的男人敷衍潦草的闪烁其词意味着什么，“我总得弄清楚为什么只有我能享受这种特殊待遇。”</p><p>“我还有事要做。”</p><p>在可以预见的僵持到来之前，布鲁斯还是抬腿跨向了门口、一副铁了心要冲出去的姿态，他以为克拉克总会在自己撞上去的时候让开——克拉克也的确侧了侧身体，可他怎么也没想到，在他的手即将碰到门把手的刹那，克拉克拽住他的胳膊又将他整个拖了回来：</p><p>“难不成……”克拉克箍着布鲁斯的两条手臂，强迫他站立在自己眼前正视自己，布鲁斯眼底变得明显的怒意让克拉克的语气听来更加饶有兴味：</p><p>“难不成是因为你喜欢我？”</p><p>“克拉克•肯特！”</p><p>布鲁斯很想用膝盖攻击一下反常无比的超人，然而很快他体悟到只要这个氪星人想让自己站在这个位置动弹不得，他就可以轻松做到。</p><p>“为什么不正面回答？”在数个得不到答案的问题之后，克拉克撇开了那些轻浮的调侃，神色声音都一起柔和了下来：</p><p>“我只是不想欠你太多人情。”</p><p>漂亮的棕褐色眼里有跳动的光一闪即逝。</p><p>“你没有欠我什么。”</p><p>“我也想和你一起分担，无论我有没有这个能力。”克拉克只当没听到布鲁斯反复的否认，若是他再被这个影响继而退缩，他就永远没法实现心中所想了，“我突然想到了一个不错的方案，你要不要听听看？”</p><p>“不要。”布鲁斯拧起眉毛试着挣动肩膀，“我说过我不需要你……”</p><p>只是他的所有动作都因克拉克下一秒用他入怀的动作静止了。</p><p>“你说得很对，合格的超级英雄应当勇于承担责任。”</p><p>他一直都很想承担，只是布鲁斯剥夺了他的资格。比起可以不用负责叫人愁眉苦脸的账单而感到窃喜，克拉克只想利用这些战损来做一些从他醒来后就一直想做的事。也许布鲁斯从不在乎那一笔笔为他善后所付出的金钱并始终认为那只是在为自己曾做过的事理应做出的弥补，但克拉克却比谁都在乎，从那些日积月累的数字里，克拉克看到的从来只有布鲁斯那颗温暖柔软的心。</p><p>“当然，亚瑟那句话也说得很对，合格的超级英雄不该接受差别对待。”克拉克下滑了双臂，将它们轻轻搭在布鲁斯的腰后，而被他拢在身前一贯机敏灵活的男人并未通过这个机会逃离，这让克拉克安下心来、笑意更浓，“这个方案是这样的，从今天开始，只要你有需要，我就会随叫随到；我可以同时兼任你的保镖、助理、和司机，我的厨艺也不错，在农场时你见识过的；如果你喜欢，我还可以同时成为你的厨师和管家。”</p><p>“所以超人准备做我的全职管家？”调整好表情的布鲁斯抵着克拉克的胸撑开距离，他佯装不悦地望向克拉克、以示自己既不会被年轻人这点小把戏迷倒、也不会接受任何人的“胁迫”：“听起来很贵，而且你这是在抢阿尔弗雷德的工作，他不会同意的。”</p><p>“你明知道我要做的不是你的管家而是你的男朋友。”无论布鲁斯将羞赧收敛得多好，克拉克仍旧能从他紊乱了的心跳声里窥探到他正在融化的犹疑，“还是你准备用潘尼沃斯先生做借口来拒绝我的提议？”</p><p>“我可以拒绝吗？”</p><p>“不可以。”克拉克强势地挺着胸，炫耀般地又提醒道：“别忘了，我还可以帮你监督亚瑟及时还债。”</p><p>没绷住的布鲁斯还是轻笑出了声。</p><p>“我实在欠你太多钱了。”克拉克捧住一旦卸下防备和紧绷、眼角眉梢都会变得分外柔和的那张脸，“那个天文数字，恐怖到我必须得把你绑在身边一辈子才能慢慢还完。”</p><p>在克拉克的唇夺取了布鲁斯呼吸的那瞬，他也同样没有错过只会给他差别待遇的韦恩总裁偷偷变红了的耳朵尖。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>此文首发于2018年12月14日，以此记录。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>